Ballistics Tracker
}} The Ballistics Tracker is one of the accuracy improving attachments and is available for all Primary Weapons except the KSG-12, the Obrez, Serbu Shotgun, and Sawed Off . It requires 1500 kills to be unlocked or can be purchased with credits (CR). History In real life, ballistics calculators do exist, in a variety of formats. Ballistics calculators are designed to calculate a bullet's trajectory through using the muzzle velocity, bullet drop, wind, elevation angle and other important factors. Most are found on computers but some are applications on mobile devices. Use of such things in warfare is usually impractical, given most are computers, which are not portable, and apps use predetermined data, something unable to be found in combat. Some apps don't work with every calibre as well. Some liberties have been taken in-game for such a device to work. Model The physical model in-game is that of an iPhone 6S, which is mounted to the side of the weapon vertically (except for the M60, in which it is mounted horizontally). In-Game The Ballistics Tracker''' is located in the Other category. It is the one of the hardest attachment to unlock, requiring the second most amount of kills or credits needed, only beaten by the third special Shotgun ammunition, slugs. The Ballistics Tracker will automatically put white diamonds above the head of any enemy within the player's field of view, effectively spotting them without pressing the spot button. However, this diamond is only visible when in ADS and not to other teammates. Shooting the diamond will result in a headshot, as the Ballistics Tracker compensates for bullet drop. The Ballistics Tracker is great when used with any Sniper Rifle as it helps highlight the area where a headshot can be inflicted, which in sniper rifles, is an instant kill. It cannot compensate for lead, so shooting at moving targets may result in a miss at extreme ranges. The Ballistics Tracker is a great attachment for sniper rifles and DMRs. Weapons with comparatively high bullet drop like the Dragunov SVU can take great advantage of this. However, the Ballistics Tracker can find a purpose on other weapons. Even high-recoil LMGs can be used because the Tracker auto-spots enemies and can make for much faster target acquisition. It's good on semi-automatic guns for sniping without ever using a sniper rifle. This attachment is helpful in many cases involving longer-ranged shooting because of its compensating for bullet drop, and in dark areas where enemies can hide in plain sight. Enemies whose heads are hidden will not be automatically spotted, so the player should still remain alert even while the white diamond marks everyone. This attachment was considered to be overpowered because it auto spots all enemies within the user's vision. The developers have since tweaked it a little by causing it to only activate when aiming down the sights, and tweaked again later on so that you must hover your cursor near the enemy in order for the white diamond to appear. Pros & Cons '''Pros: * Compensates for bullet drop. * Easy target acquisition of enemies. Cons: * Does not compensate for the target's movement. * Gives no advantage in hip-fire, due to it only working when ADS. * Players moves much slower when the Ballistics Tracker is equipped. * Takes up peripheral vision when not using High-Powered scopes. Trivia * The Ballistic Tracker is arguably the most hated attachment in the game by players, due to being considered to easily making up for poor aim by players. ** It's also hated due to the common occurrence of lower rank players buying the attachment, which is frowned upon. ** A common sight is the Ballistic Tracker being paired with the BFG 50. * The Ballistics Tracker being a smartphone may be an inside-joke to the fact that smartphones are claimed to be able to do just about everything. People can download ballistics calculators for their phones in real life, but they only accept pre-measured data and don't have even a remotely similar experience. * When the attachment is put on a fully automatic weapon, the gun will recoil to the left when shooting. *The Ballistics Tracker's Screen is on the iPhone's camera, taking a picture. *In the 2017 April Fools, the Ballistic Tracker could be mounted on the TEC-9 (Nicknamed KEK-9: a one shot hit TEC-9). Later it was removed as everything else was reverted back to normal. *The Ballistics Tracker's screen used to glow like when a smartphone is turned on. Now its screen is transparent. Gallery 064c0edfb8bb461a9aa9e614e8a3f71b.jpg|The Ballistic Tracker. KEK-9 with BT.png|A "KEK-9" (TEC-9) with Ballistic Tracker, only available during the 2017 April Fools]] Category:Weapon Attachments Category:Attachments Category:Others